The Tree Council
UK Environmental charity The Tree Council is dedicated to inspiring, initiating and enabling effective action for trees in town and countryside. It is an umbrella body for over 150 organisations working together for trees - planting, caring for and enjoying them - and a forum for tackling issues relating to trees and woods. Its goal is to make trees matter to everyone. Members range from professional, non-governmental, specialist and trade organisations, including other conservation charities, to local authorities and government bodies, and organise many of the events and activities of its annual programme. Diary UK 2008 March 2008 *'20' The Tree Council's Tree Care Campaign: Trees Matter - Cherish Them March to September 2008 - launch date May 2008 *'throughout the month' The Tree Council's Walk in the Woods: Trees Matter - Enjoy Them September 2008 *'23 - 23 October' The Tree Council's Seed Gathering Season: Trees Matter - Make the Most of Them November 2008 *'26 - 7 December' The Tree Council's National Tree Week: Trees Matter - Plant Them Tree festivals and other initiatives, Diary Dates 2006 Throughout its 2006 calendar of activities, celebrations and festivals, environmental charity The Tree Council is focusing particularly on trees close to where people live, work, learn and enjoy themselves - Trees in Your Ground. Trees Love Care (TLC) Campaign: Trees Matter - Cherish Them March to September: launch weekend 18/19 March 2006 - Focusing particularly on the essential aftercare of young trees Thousands of young trees die each year from the lack of just a few minutes of annual care. As part of its drive to get better care for all trees, of all ages, The Tree Council is urging anyone who planted trees during the last five years to return to them, ideally in March or April, and give them TLC - T'ending, such as pruning, '''L'oosening ties and checking stakes, 'C'learing grass and weeds. To help them do this, The Tree Council offers a free poster which gives tips on a few, easy, effective tasks that will give young trees a better start in life. Visit www.treecouncil.org.uk for practical advice or write for a free poster, giving illustrated TLC tips, to: The Tree Council, 71 Newcomen Street, London SE1 1YT, enclosing a large stamped addressed envelope. Walk in the Woods: Trees Matter - Enjoy Them '''Throughout May 2006 - Visiting woods and parks when they are particularly beautiful This month-long spring festival is co-ordinated by The Tree Council to inspire more young people and adults to get out and enjoy trees in woods, parks and even urban streets, either by going for a walk with friends and family or by taking part in organised walks, open days and other events in town, city and countryside. Seed Gathering Season: Trees Matter - Grow Them 23 September to 23 October 2006 - Enjoying the colours of autumn and collecting seeds to grow the trees of the future Starting on the first day of autumn (the autumn equinox), this Tree Council festival is designed to encourage everyone, particularly school children and families, to gather seeds to grow the new trees of the future - by going for a walk to collect seeds, nuts and fruits from parks and woods or taking part in organised events. National Tree Week: Trees Matter - Plant Them 22 November to 3 December 2006 - Celebrating the start of the tree planting season Now the UK's largest celebration of trees and woods, this well-established Tree Council festival marks the start of the planting season. Activities range from tree dressing, woodcrafts, walks, talks, songs and story telling to tree planting at sites throughout the UK. Details of Seed Gathering Season, National Tree Week and Walk in the Woods events and activities taking place across the UK, planned by Tree Council member organisations, its volunteer Tree Wardens and others, will be listed on www.treecouncil.org.uk References *Community Action Programme Dates 2012 - 2013 * The Tree Council, Community Action Programme - diary dates 2008 * Tree Council press release: Diary Dates for 2006, issued December 2005 Category:UK organisations Category:UK organisations